Friends4ever
by Yukino scarlet
Summary: Lissana returns and becomes friends whit Lucy and Wendy but what will happen when a pink haired boy interupts and want to replace Lucy will Lissana agree? new guild
1. prologe

Okay guys a new story I know I shouldn't write a new story when my others aren't finished yet but I don't care cause I had this idea ever since I found out that most of the fanfics are about Lucy kickt out of the guild cause of Lissana so here is a story where they are actually friends.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was short after Lissana returned from Edolas, Lucy was sitting in the guild looking at the happy members of Fairy Tail when Lissana came sitting next to her, they talked a lot.<p>

Lissana told Lucy how Natsu acted before she disappeared and Lucy told her how Natsu acted when she was in the guild. They were both drinking a vanilla shake which was the favorite of both the mages. They found out they had much in common and were happy about that.

Natsu and Gray had just started a fight and the guild began to become noisy, Lucy and Lissana decided to get outside before they got hurt and Wendy followed them, they were at Lucy's apartment talking and laughing as if they knew each other for years.

"I am really glad you came back cause I really wanted to meet you." Lucy said.

"Me to." Wendy said.

"It is a little strange to be back ageing after all those years, and I am glad you two joined the guild cause in Edolas Lucy and Wendy were nice to." Lissana explained.

They talked the whole night away and became good friends, luckily before they had left the guild they had told Mira were they were going so she didn't have to worry about that.

The three of them had a sleepover at Lucy's apartment when Carla came to seek for Wendy and found the three of them asleep whit smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think keep in mind this is just the prologue so don't get angry cause it is short<p>

Also I need a lot oc's since there will be a new guild and for that I need your help

So please sent me a PM (cause that is the most easy since otherwise everyone can see it) whit the name, magic, age and how they look a backstory may as well but if I may chose a backstory don't send it whit it.

I hope you like it.

Lots of love,

Yuki


	2. Chapter 1 the mission

**hi guys me again so did you enjoy the first chapter?**

**Here is the second chapter and I really need your ideas for oc's so sent them in please**

**Anyway enjoy**

**And I don't own Fairy tail by the way**

* * *

><p>Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were walking towards the guild and entered the guild hall, they saw the whole guild except Mira, Juvia, Levy, Gildarts, Laxus and Master collapsed on the ground sleeping.<p>

"Hey Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy and Carla." Mira said.

"Good morning Mira." They replied.

They were sitting at the bar and Mira gave them their favorite shake.

"So what do you say if I ask Erza if we can go on a mission whit you three?" Lucy asked them.

They replied that that would be amazing

Then Erza came walking towards them.

"where were you three you missed a lot of fun." She said

Lucy asked her question and Erza agreed to the idea.

She woke Natsu and Gray up while Lisanna, Lucy and Wendy where picking an mission.

The mission they took was to escort an noble lady trough a forest full of monsters.

After a hour the 6 mages arrived at the house the Lady they had to escort lived together whit her family, she was about to merry some rich man but he lived on the other side of the forest and her dad wanted to secure her safety but whiteout to much attention.

he was already whit the fiancé of the girl but she herself had to come.

The mages stepped inside.

"You must be the mages who are here to bring lady Raila to her fiancé." A butler looking man said.

Natsu wanted to reply but Lucy said something before he could.

"That is true indeed we are the mages from Fairy Tail who are here to guide miss Raila to her fiancé." Lucy told the man.

"If you all would follow me please." The butler said.

"It will be our pleasure." Lucy replied.

They followed the man and Natsu whispered: "Why can't I say something?"

"Cause Lucy grew up whit this kind of people and we don't want to make a bad impression." Erza answered them.

They arrived at a door and the butler knocked on the door and asked for permission to go inside.

Inside they saw a girl around Lucy's age whit long golden hair falling down as a river of sunlight, it was the same length as Mirajane's hair. Her eyes were the color of the sky at dawn, she looked at them. She was standing by the window in her beautiful light blue dress.

The butler introduced the mages to her and she gave them her thanks for guiding her.

Later in the carriage Lucy, Wendy and Carla were riding inside while Erza was driving whit Lisanna sitting next to her and Gray, Happy and Natsu on the top hiding between the bags.

As Lucy was talking whit Raila she noticed that she didn't looked happy so she asked what was wrong and Raila answered that her fiancé was someone she had never met but she had heard a lot about him and that he was in love whit someone from the Heartfilla family.

"Don't worry Raila." She said she called her Raila cause she asked it when they began their trip, "everything will work out, I may not look like it but I am actually Lucy Heartfilla and I don't have feelings for him never had either."

Raila looked surprised at her reply and asked why not and Lucy told her she didn't like her future planned for her so she refused everything that had to do whit marriage.

Raila sighed in relief.

They reached the end of the forest and nothing had really happened only a few bandits trying to capture Raila but they were beaten by Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna since Lucy and Wendy had to protect Raila.

They were on their way home whit the reward, 6 million jewel , for each of them was a million jewel.

A few days later

Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were sitting at the bar when Natsu, Gray and Erza came walking towards them.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu said which made Lucy and Lisanna look up in surprise, "but since you weren't that much help last mission we would like Lisanna in the team instead of you." Natsu finally finished his sentence.

"So you are kicking me out of the team?" Lucy asked whit eyes filled whit disbelief.

Natsu, Gray and Erza nodded.

Lucy was almost crying and Wendy walked up to her to hug her.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD WANT THAT, THIS ISN'T HOW I REMEMBER FAIRY TAIL AT ALL WE DON'T TREAT OUR FRIENDS THIS WAY SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU CHANGED SO MUCH NATSU!" Lisanna yelled.

"come on Lucy if Natsu treats you this way I don't want to have anything to do whit him anymore." She said and pulled Lucy to the masters office a very sad Wendy followed them, leaving behind a very surprised Natsu, Gray and Erza. They entered the office.

"Master we quit," Lisanna said, "if Natsu, Gray and Erza can act normal again we will consider coming back." Wendy nodded

The master removed their guild marks whit tears in his eyes and they left the guild by going through the back door.

When the 3 children and Carla had left Makarov walked towards the guild hall and everyone could see he was really angry. He walked forward to make an announcement and saw a very surprised guild who not fully understood what Lisanna her yelling was about.

"NATSU, GRAY, ERZA MY OFICE NOW." Makarov yelled.

In his office they told him what happened what surprised Makarov really and he became more angry at them.

"we don't treat our friends this way." He said and he told them that Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna left the guild what surprised them.

But they didn't go after them since master forbade it and had them clean the whole guild as a punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>so chapter 2 what do you think? I liked writing this stuff but maybe I was a little to enthusiast and did I write stuff that doesn't make sense also I have followers and favorites on this story already.<strong>

**Thanks for your support and what do you think of the cover?**

**But I really need your help by thinking of members of a new guild will you please sent me ideas.**

**Member card to become a member sent a PM or review whit this in it:**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Place guild mark:_

_Magic:_

_Color hair:_

_Color Eyes:_

_Clothes:_

_Background isn't necessary but may be in it to._

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	3. chapter 2 angry spirits

**Hey guys I am so happy, most of you love this story!**

**Also I am going to explain later on what happened to Lisanna to make her quit the guild.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat down in her apartment, she was crying.<p>

"How can they replace me like that?" she cried.

"I have gone whit you because you are my friends but can you tell me now why we quit again?" Wendy asked.

"Natsu need to cool off, he can't just replace you with me. So that is why we quit to make Natsu feel guilt and when he does he can come talk to us and that we will consider coming back, I wasn't trying to be mean but he can't just replace you because he thinks you weren't of any help last mission, how could he forget that you were comforting miss Raila and all. It just isn't right!" Lisanna said still pissed of what happened.

One of Lucy's tears fell on Virgo her key and she appeared and asked why 'the princess' was crying, Lisanna explained and Virgo became angry so Lucy forced her gate closed.

The girls were going to Fairy Hills to bring a massage to Mira so she wouldn't worry.

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail

Erza, Gray and Natsu were done with cleaning the guild it took them less longer than they expected and they made their way to Lucy's apartment to apologies.

In the celestial spirit world at that moment Virgo explained what had happened to all of the other spirits, they came up whit a plan.

Erza, Gray and Natsu stood before Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door.

Lucy opened the door and they saw that she had red puffy eyes.

"Yo, where is Lis?" Natsu asked

Lucy invited them inside and they walked in then Virgo slammed the door and Aquarius and Scorpio stood before them Lucy had the keys still in her hand.

"you won't get to see her today Natsu." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

Her spirits and she began to fight Natsu and Gray on what Erza jumped in as well.

Unfortunately Loke appeared to and they were losing when they lost Virgo kicked them out of the door.

"piri-piri, was that enough?" Lucy asked while she turned back into Gemini,

"of course it was, no one hurts Lucy and gets away whit it." Aquarius said laughing to Scorpio.

Meanwhile Lucy, Lis and Wendy arrived at Fairy Hills

They left a massage for Mira that they would return in a week and left for the forest.

Meanwhile Natsu, Erza and Gray were brought into the infirmary heavy injured, Erza was the least injured of them all.

A week passed and Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy were going to Fairy Tail again.

It felt almost as if they were going home. They walked inside, first Wendy and Lisanna then Lucy.

The whole guild looked terrified when Lucy showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys a short chapter cause I really wanted to p<strong>**ost this little thingy.**

**and i am not gonna name Carla every time cause you understand she is whit Wendy.**

**Thanks for your support all of you and next chapter I will introduce the new guild to you all.**

**Of course I still need some members so member cards are still welcome.**

**Also the name of the guild is Natures Secret.**

**I am looking forward to it a lot but I have school to so it can take a week to upload a new chapter and I will try making it long but for now you have to do it whit this.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	4. chapter 3 goodbye Fairy Tail

**Such big thanks to all of you! You all like this story so much and that makes me happy.**

**Also I will introduce 2 of the members of Natures Secret so pleas enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lucy stepped inside and everyone looked terrified, Lisanna noticed that Erza was covered in bandages,<p>

"What happened?" Lisanna asked Erza.

"We came to her apartment to make our excuses when she attacked us and she is back to kick me back in the infirmary." She replied pointing at Lucy.

"I didn't do anything." Lucy said.

"I am sorry child, all of the evidence points towards you. I know they mistreated you but you can't react this way so from now one you can't be a member of Fairy Tail anymore." Makarov said.

Lucy was almost crying when she run away out of the door, once outside she summoned Virgo and asked her if she could pack her stuff from back in her apartment.

Meanwhile inside Fairy Tail Lisanna and Wendy couldn't believe what they heard.

"But Lucy was with us all the time." Wendy said.

"You are only saying that cause your friends whit love rival." Juvia said.

"If you all won't believe Lucy than I don't want it to be this way in a guild and therefor I quit for real cause I believe in Lucy." Lisanna said.

"Me to." Wendy and Carla said in unison.

Makarov couldn't believe his ears, they wanted to go to? He allowed it and Lisanna, Wendy and Carla rushed outside and Wendy smelled that Lucy was walking towards the forest.

Lucy entered the forest and walked a lot she didn't even notice a forest Vulcan sneaking up on her.

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla heard a scream, it was Lucy's scream and they rushed towards it.

They saw a forest Vulcan and a unconscious wounded Lucy, they didn't thought twice and joined the fight, unfortunately the Vulcan was to strong and beat them.

Happy wanted to say goodbye to Carla and followed them only there was much distance between him and Carla, he finally reached the spot where Carla and the others were when he saw a forest Vulcan taking his crush, Wendy, Lisanna and Lucy whit him he was paralyzed in fear and only stood there watching.

When the Vulcan had left he flew back to the guild as fast as he could but when the guild searched for them they couldn't find any trace of the 3 people and the cat.

Carla almost closed her eyes in defeat when the Vulcan was tackled by something invisible, it beat the Vulcan and a little girl appeared, she had a strange mark on her left ankle, a pink mark.

The little girl said: "It is okay, I won't harm you, I will take care of you."

Carla closed her eyes and lost her conscious.

"transform forest Vulcan." The girl said with a gentle voice and she transformed into a forest Vulcan. She picked up Carla and the others and walked away. Happy looked at it with fear he had just arrived and saw how his crush was taken away.

Lisanna woke up and saw a forest Vulcan carrying them away, it surprised her, it surprised her even more that Carla was sitting on the shoulder of the Vulcan. Carla had woken up a few minutes before Lisanna and the little girl (forest Vulcan) had explained to her.

"Okay what is going on?" Lisanna asked.

Carla came sitting next to her.

"This is a mage who is going to help us and take care of us, she may look like a Vulcan but she is a little girl." Carla explained at least she tried.

The answer wasn't really what Lisanna expected but she was so tired so she fell asleep again.

An short hour later she woke up again.

"We are almost at a guild." The Vulcan said. And Carla nodded at that information.

They passed a few trees and they were by a beautiful lake with a waterfall and it was surrounded by high trees.

A boy with brown short hair, dark brown eyes, wearing brown shorts with a green shirt stood close to the lake.

"Dammit Mara, if I can't find you Alicia is going to kill me." He said when he noticed the forest Vulcan who hold tree women and a cat and he stood ready to attack when another voice spoke, it was the Vulcan.

"She is going to kill you to if you attack me you know Jerte." The Vulcan told him.

"So come here and help me whit those people, they need to see Zuri quick." The Vulcan continued.

Jerte stepped forward and carried the girls of the Vulcan. When he was done you could see a magenta light appear and when it disappeared there was a girl instead of a Vulcan.

"Don't do something like that again Mara." Jerte said.

"How was I supposed to carry them then?" Mara asked.

Lisanna noticed that both of them had a strange looking mark. Mara had a pink one on her left ankle while Jerte had a green one on his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt but from which guild are you?" Lisanna asked.

"O we are from Natures Secret." Mara said.

"But we need to get them to Zuri right now." Mara said.

Jerte helped her and together they dragged them to a village not far from the lake but invisible from the lake or the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Like it?<strong>

**Also I need a few more male characters so please send them in. and if you have sent in a dragon slayer I can really use the exceeds for those dragons.**

**I hope you enjoyed and pleas review.**

**Also I made the guild mark of Natures Secret.**

**For the link see my profile.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	5. chapter 4 Natures Secret

**Hey guys an new chapter, I will introduce some more members of Natures Secret in this chapter.**

**Also don´t get angry at me cause I haven´t introduced your OC yet or you think I should have done something else.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**So please enjoy.**

**Also I don´t own Fairy Tail but Natures Secret is my guild and yeah I really need to put this by every chapter but I have forgotten it a lot.**

**Sorry about that, but I won´t get in your way with an author's note any longer now so please read.**

* * *

><p>Wendy woke up and looked around her. She was lying in a kind of hospital looking room. She saw she was covered in bandages and next to her she saw that Lucy and Lisanna were also covered in bandages.<p>

On the other side of her bed she saw a young women, she thought around 16, with silver blonde short hair and eyes the color of the sky and she was wearing an short dark blue dress.

"I am glad you are awake." The girl said, "I am Zuri Heraka."

"I am Wendy Marvell." Wendy said.

She just noticed now that Zuri had a light blue mark on her hand, and she pointed at it.

"Oh this? This is my guild mark, you see I am a member of Natures Secret." Zuri said.

"But how did I got here?" Wendy asked.

"You were lucky Mara found you guys in time." Zuri answered.

As if she had heard her name, a young girl whit light pink hair and light blue eyes wearing an bleu purple skirt and an white blouse stepped in.

"I am so glad you are awake." She said very happy.

After her an woman entered the room, she had red hair, violet eyes and was wearing blue shorts with an light purple top.

"You saved them indeed but you had me worried Mara." She said.

Meanwhile Lisanna and Carla started to wake up.

"Where is that boy who I saw at the lake?" Lisanna asked Mara.

"Jerte they are awake." Mara yelled.

Jerte stepped in but Zuri told them to go cause they needed to rest.

"but the master wants to see them." The women whit the red hair said. "and my name is Alicia by the way."

"Okay the master may come in but after all of you have left cause they need their rest." Zuri told them.

Lucy was still sleeping and Wendy started wondering about her, it had her worried so she stood up and walked towards her very careful.

She sat down and Zuri came sitting next to her. Wendy brought her hands up so she could heal Lucy.

Her magic started working but she saw that Zuri did the same and she had healing magic to.

"who are you?" Wendy asked amazed.

"I am an so called Angel Slayer, you have Angels by a lot of elements but I am the last Angel Slayer you will see." Zuri continued.

"why?" Wendy asked.

"Well you see, we Angel Slayers, the most died cause people liked to hunt us most cause of they thought we were an treat to god since we could slay angels, but we will never harm them! The people didn't wanted to believe it so they just continued hunting us down." Zuri said.

"And then we took you in we were the only ones that believed you and I am very grateful for your help." A woman said, she looked the oldest of all the people Wendy had seen around here, she had black hair with a few strikes silver in it and it reached until her hips, grey eyes and was wearing an jeans whit black boots, a black top and a jacket in the same color as her jeans. She had the same mark as Zuri only her mark was black and she had it in her neck on the side.

"Master June." Zuri said.

"Well young girl can you introduce me to your friends, and may I ask what type of magic you use and what you were doing in the forest Mara found you in?" June asked.

"I am Wendy, the girl with the white hair is Lisanna, the cat is Carla and this is Lucy." Wendy said pointing at the mage before her, Lisanna greeted when Wendy introduced her.

"I am the Sky Dragon Slayer, and we were running after Lucy." Wendy said tears almost falling down when she thought back at the events that happened at the guild.

June knew she wouldn't get more information from the Dragon Slayer today and she walked away.

"I will send Zane Strife to give you an tour as soon as you are healed." And she left.

A few minutes later Lucy opened her eyes and Lisanna informed her about what had happened.

Then a boy stepped in he had a lean and muscled body with strong arms and legs and was quite sexy looking with long bleu hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt with black pants and black tie. He had an black long sleeve jacket, polish black shoes and a watch on his right wrist, white gloves. And his eyes are bleu.

"Zane!" Zuri said happy to see him.

Zane on the other hand was looking at Lucy he was shocked.

"Are you by any chance Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked Lucy.

"yes I am." Lucy replied

"Miss Heartfilia where have you been?" he asked.

"do I know you?" Lucy asked.

"I am Zane, I would become your butler after the marriage milady." He said.

"don't talk to me like that, and wait what!" Lucy screamed.

"I am sorry Lucy, I will try not to see you as my previous master but as my friend now." He said.

Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Zuri were watching them clueless.

"I will guide you all to Masters house." He said.

And he did that.

Now they are sitting before the master.

"I am sorry to ask again but can you all introduce yourself and tell me what has happened to you if you don´t give me the information I want I always have other ways to get what I want." June said.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

The others did the same after they did that they told their story to June who didn´t interrupt once during the whole story.

"that must have been terrible." She said. "but I can make you and offer, will you join Natures Secret? We will never doubt you and we will keep you save."

* * *

><p><strong>Will they join? Or not?<strong>

**You can read it in the next chapter and now the OC´s **

**Zane Strife is an OC from Maiden Warrior, thanks for your help and I hope I did it a little as you want it to be and didn´t ruin his character.**

**Zuri Heraka, Alicia Nikato, June Susuki, Mara kokoto and Jerte Kotaro are OC from me.**

**I hope you like them, and I am still looking for some more male characters so please sent them in.**

**Thanks for all of your support and reviews! Also what do you think of Angel Slayer Magic?**

**And please review so I know what you think about this chapter.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	6. chapter 5 dragons and Gildarts!

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews that really motivates me.**

**School is still here so I try to update but I never do it on schedule just when I have time I write something cause I need to read the stories I follow and watch Fairy Tail what I am watching again and I have a lot of tests and I watch other anime and have my sport I really like so yeah just live with it and if you are still reading this thing go on and read the chapter beneath it I will do the bigger authors note.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Will you join Natures Secret?" June asked.<p>

"I think we need some time before we answer that, it really does sound nice but we just need some more time to think of it clearly." Lucy said and Wendy, Carla and Lis nodded.

"Well guess this was predictable, but I will give you more time to think, go walk around a little and ask people in this village so you all can make your opinion." June sighed.

"Well may I ask something first?" Lucy said.

"You already did, but go on." June replied.

"Who is Zane, and how does he know me?" Lucy asked.

"I think I could have seen that question coming, Zane." June called and Zane stepped in.

"Do you mind telling miss Heartfilia your background?" she asked.

"No problem Master June." He replied.

"I was raised to be a butler cause my family were butlers for centuries and I was supposed to serve you and your fiancé but then you ran away and I was thrown out of the Heartfilia Mansion since they didn't need me anymore and I started to travel the world but then I came across June who helped me to get jobs and I ended up becoming an member of Natures Secret, but I don't mind I am really happy here." Zane said.

"I am so sorry, you see I just didn't want to marry and stranger so I ran away I never thought that I could make people lose their job." Lucy said.

"as I already said Lucy, I don't mind it." He replied.

After that the 3 mages and cat walked outside and came in the village again.

"You would not believe it but this is a village and in this village only live the members of Natures Secret." June explained.

"Wow, amazing." Wendy said.

"Zane I need to talk with you." June said, Zane nodded and followed her to her office, they just disappeared inside.

"So you are all better now, do you guys join our guild?" a over exited girl with pink hair said.

"Easy Mara, they need time to think." Jerte said.

"Hi I am Jerte by the way." Jerte introduced himself to them.

"I am Lissana Strauss." Lissanna said while she tried to hide a blush and Jerte tried to hide his blush to.

"She liiikeees you!" an exceed with an mix of brown black and white fur said.

"Yikes another He-cat." Carla said.

"Jack come here, it isn't nice to do that to people, but it is funny." A boy with black hair and blue eyes said, he had the guild mark in a purple/blue color on his right shoulder, he wears a black t shirt with black leather pants a black leather coat with a black fedora with a white strip on it.

"Sorry for the behavior of my brother and his exceed." A girl with Silver hair with black light purple and dark blue highlights, violet eyes, short purple leather tank top Black leather miniskirt with loose gold chain belt Black long high heel leather boots and black fingerless fishnet gloves said, and there was a exceed whose fur was black with a bit of white sleeping on her head.

"I am Sapphire star Nightshade and this is Arta." She said pointing at her exceed.

"My brother's name is Michael Nightshade and his exceed is named Jack." She continued.

"It is not nice to behave like that." She said to her brother.

"Sorry Sapphire." Jack and Michael said in unison.

"I am Wendy and this is Carla." Wendy said deciding to interrupt their conversation so she could ask an question.

"Are you two dragon slayers?" she asked.

"Yes, you to?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, I am the sky dragon slayer." Wendy replied.

"Wow awesome ." Mara said.

"Why do you sneak up to people like that Mara?" Lucy asked.

"Well you were to easy targets." She replied.

"Well we have to go look around now cause we want an impression of this place before we decide to join." Lucy said.

"Okay." Mara, Sapphire and Michael said in unison.

Jerte was the only one that stayed,

"You want me to give you all a tour?" he said while he had a bright red color on his cheeks.

They all nodded.

The 5 of them walked around the village, and they arrived at the forest and walked into it cause Jerte said he needed to show them something.

Then they heard a sound and hide behind bushes, a men came walking by he had orange hair and wears a cape.

"Dammit, seems I got lost. Wait who is hiding behind that bush?" he asked.

He pointed at the bush and the ones hiding behind it could just get to safety in time.

"Wait, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Lissana?" he asked them. "but I was told you guys were kidnapped by a forest Vulcan.

"Gildarts?" the 4 of them shouted in disbelieve.

"I never imagined coming across you here." He said. "we got to go back to the guild."

"Why, they betrayed me." Lucy said in tears.

"So who do we have here if it isn't Gildarts." A new voice said.

"Master June." Jerte said.

"Master June as in June Susuki?" Gildarts asked.

"huh so you do remember me, the one that saved you when Acnologia attacked you." She said.

"Yeah you are a babe, back then and now." He said while June stepped forward.

"We were never something to begin with you know, you only got me drunk but still I managed to beat you up." June said laughing

"that was once now I will be able to beat you, it is that I don't fight the ones I love or woman at all." He said.

"Now you have her irritated." Jerte sighed to the other 4.

"that forest Vulcan was one of my members if you want to know, and I am not your girlfriend never been either and why not woman who says they can't be strong." A June who got irritated said.

"Okay if you insist I will battle you June." He said.

"Great just what I was hoping for, you don't betray the trust of a family, I will give you that message for your whole guild." She said and got ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay that was it, cliffhanger, you like the story?<strong>

**Also I wanted to save June's magic for the next chapter. And add a little drama in it you can guess that Gildarts tried to flirt with June so yeah.**

**Tell me what you think please.**

**Michael Nightshade I got from Nightingaledric666 just like Jack and Arta (only I made Arta a female)**

**Sapphire star Nightshade I got from Melissa I only made her and Michael Nightshade brother and sister, I hope you don't mind**

**The others you already know and I hope I made the characters come out the way you wanted it and didn't ruin the character itself**

**IMPORTANT**

**I NEED MORE MALE CARACTERS, GOT NOW WAY MORE FEMALE THAN MALE AND I DON'T WANT THAT SO SENT THEM IN.**

**Sorry about that I just needed to do that.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	7. Chapter 6 Gildarts VS June?

**Hey sweeties,**

**Here is a new chapter of Friends4ever I hope you will enjoy it and I will not tell the magic power of June just as a surprise.**

**I will not update much cause I have little spare time and school is killing me with homework and stuff.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews give me more motivation so review also with ideas and stuff.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Okay if you insist I will battle you June." He said.<p>

"Great just what I was hoping for, you don't betray the trust of a family, I will give you that message for your whole guild." She said and got ready to fight.

"Oh yeah? We will see about that." Gildarts smirked.

Gildarts was about to attack when,

"Master! Don't fight here, people could get injured." A woman said while walking towards them.

She was beautiful she has light blue purple hair that reaches till halfway her back, she had dark blue eyes and was wearing an dress in the color of the ocean.

"Okay Melody," June said, "Seems we have to go to the battle field so we won't destroy to many things Gildarts."

Melody walked up to Jerte and the 4 fairy's.

"Hey, I am Melody Sonata." She introduced herself to the 4 fairy's.

"I am Wendy and this are Lucy, Lissana and Carla." Wendy introduced them.

"We have to go now if we want to see their match." Jerte told them.

They walked towards the battle field that Jerte showed them while Melody got Zuri just in case.

They were watching the match that could start any moment now, it was odd that they were the only ones watching like the other guild members didn't care about the fate of their master.

Melody and Zuri came sitting next to the 4 mages and the exceed who were already watching if something happened soon.

"I hope you can heal really bad injuries." Lucy said to Zuri, "cause Gildarts is super strong."

"I am more worried about Gildarts." Melody said but before Lucy could ask why the fight started.

Gildarts made the first move, he came dashing towards June ready to punch her,

Instead of punching June in her stomach he punched the air cause June had dodged his attack.

Then as a surprised Gildarts ran further she kicked him back by kicking him in the stomach.

"Wow, she is quick!" Lissana gasped.

"Well that is June for you, I mean she even got a chance to be a wizard saint but she didn't wanted to be one." Jerte told them.

Lucy, Wendy, Lissana and Carla looked full of awe at the fight as it continued.

It was a match of hand to hand combat for the time being and both seemed to have equal strength without using magic.

Both landed hits on each other and they both seemed to get tired.

At least Gildarts got tired of not using magic and started using it.

"Crash." He said and fired it towards June who dodged by using a spell to and her spell made an iron shield appear.

"What I didn't know this kind of magic existed!" Lucy gasped.

June continued using her magic and it became clear that she was stronger than Gildarts.

Finally after a long tired fight Gildarts fell down and passed out.

June had a few scratches and asked Wendy to help her while Zuri got Gildarts out of danger zone.

"I think I went a bit overboard." June said.

"Alicia, contact team Heart that I have a mission for them." June said to Alicia who just walked towards them.

"Got it." She said and pressed a hand on her temple.

She had contacted team Heart and asked them to come to the battle field.

A few minutes later 4 people came walking out of the forest, two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with Red-Orange Highlights, emerald colored eyes, she was wearing a button down white shirt with skinny black jeans a black long-sleeve leather jacket, black knee-length boots and black fingerless leather gloves completed with a white belt.

The other girl had shoulder length indigo hair and amethyst colored eyes, she was wearing a blue and silver kimono that reached down to her knees with white flats and a amethyst scarf.

One of the boys looked a little bit like a girl and has chin length silver hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with black pants and white silver tennis shoes and a black cloak with a hood paired with a white belt and an flower hair clip, Lucy was a little jealous cause he looked cuter than she did.

The last boy was really muscular and tan and looked very strong and handsome, he had short dark brown hair and teal colored eyes, he was wearing a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots paired with black wrist bands and a dark blue jacket. He looked so handsome.

One of the girls, the one with the indigo hair, stepped forward.

"hey, I am Serena kokoro and this are Jasmine Lionheart," pointing at the blond haired girl.

"Kiseki Hana," pointing at the cute boy.

"and Sousuke Kurohane." Pointing at the super handsome hunk.

"and we are team heart." Jasmine said

Then the Fairy´s introduced themselves

"So why are we here master?" Sousuke asked.

"I need you guys to bring him back to Fairy Tail and give them this letter." June said pointing at Gildarts and giving Serena a letter.

"Got it." Jasmine said and they took of carrying Gildarts to the train station of course they had heard Lucy her story before they left and they could not believe that you would do something like that to a guild mate.

They got off the train and were in Magnolia there they walked towards the guildhall of Fairy Tail.

While they were walking a lot of girls stared dreamy at Sousuke cause he was so handsome.

They arrived at the guild hall and Serena and Sousuke walked inside while Kiseki and Jasmine waited outside.

Fairy Tail P.O.V.

There was a fight going on in the guild and Mirajane watched it sadly, she missed her sister then the guild doors were bust open and a girl together with a real hunk walked inside.

They stood there and the rest of the guild noticed them to and stopped fighting.

Master came walking down and saw the two strangers.

"greetings young ones, you want to join us?" he asked them.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" the boy asked.

"Yes it is." Makarov replied.

"Then we would never join you!" the boy said.

"Sousuke, calm down," the girl said to him. "We did not come her to join Fairy Tail, our Master gave us a job to do so that is why we are here." She continued.

"what kind of job?" Master asked.

"We are here to bring one of your members back we think he was lost and then he insulted our master, do not worry cause he still lives, and our master gave me this letter to bring to you." The girl said.

Master and Mirajane followed them to outside and saw a badly injured Gildarts guarded by two other persons.

They gasped this was impossible, master took the letter and asked for some help to get Gildarts inside.

The Fairy Tail members weren´t really happy with the news that Gildarts was beaten.

Back in Natures Secrets office

"We would like to join your guild." Lissana said.

"But first one question, how did you get that magic power?" Lucy asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is her power? The one who guesses right gets a reward it is the same kind of reward I did at my story the pop star.<strong>

**Also what do you guys think of it?**

**Team Heart is completely created by Maiden Warrior, I hope I did the characters right.**

**Pleas review and till next time.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	8. Chapter 7 Fairy Tail is not happy

**Hey sweeties,**

**Here is a new chapter, the power of June is not find out yet so I won´t tell it in this chapter you get one more chance,**

**Keep in mind they haven´t been on Terojima or in the GMG**

**So they don´t know the magic yet.**

**Also I am re-watching Fairy Tail again and I am at the GMG arc but I don´t understand, in the fight between Laxus and Raven Tail, Erza doesn´t see through the illusion while in the nirvana arc and the fighting festival arc she could see through midnight´s illusions and wasn´t completely turned into stone by evergreen her glasses thanks to her fake eye so why can´t she see through the illusion of Raven Tail? **

**Well enjoy this chapter and pleas review.**

June sighed

"Okay I will tell you." She said but when she was about to explain Alicia came busting in.

"Master, there is a problem." She said earning a worried look from June.

"Team heart is in trouble, seems Fairy Tail wasn't so happy with you beating Gildarts." She said.

"First let's give them their mark then we will take care of Fairy Tail." June said.

"Witch color?" Alicia asked them.

"I want it light blue with a gray line surrounding it." Wendy said.

"I want a red one." Lissana said

"I would prefer mine to be light blue." Carla said.

"I want mine purple." Lucy said.

Alicia gave Wendy her stamp on her ankle, Lissana her stamp on her left lower arm, Carla her stamp on her back and Lucy her stamp on her hip. Then June walked outside.

"Melody, Luna, Lukas, Mara, Taiga and Ryuu! You guys are going to Fairy Tail to help team Heart." She said.

Melody stepped forward together with two boys who look like twins with black hair and golden eyes, one of them had a guild mark on the right shoulder the other on the left, they looked really young.

Followed by Mara and two other people a boy and a girl, the girl has long blond hair with purple and silver highlights and eyes in the color of the night, while the boy had the same hair and eyes color he seemed a little bit lonely, the girl was companied by a wolf cub and was wearing a crop top with shorts, her brother wears a shirt and a set of shorts.

"I am Luna." The girl said

"And this is Lukas." she said while pointing at her brother.

"We are Taiga and Ryuu." The twins said in unison.

With them introduced they got ready to go.

"Wait, master I want to join them to." Lissana said.

"You sure kid?" June asked worried.

"Yes, I know it is going to be hard but I can help cause I know Fairy Tail's power really well." She said.

"Then let me go to, I can help her and the others." Jerte said.

"Okay then, but now go before I regret it." June sighed.

"Thanks master." Jerte said.

Alicia walked up to Mara,

"be careful." She said while she hugged her.

A man walked up to Melody and the twins, he almost fell but Melody catches him in time.

He had Shoulder length gold-brown hair with a bang covering his left eye and Dull, ruby colored eyes, with a scar over his left eye also an Olive colored skin, he wears lose brown leggings, Well-worn black boots and a Black vest over a light blue colored tunic.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful and look out for the others." He said.

"Don't worry Lyric, I can handle myself. Just look out yourself okay?" she said.

He said he would then Alicia and he did an unison raid to create a portal to Fairy Tail, cause with Alicia her contact with team Heart and his magic that was possible, even dough it was very hard to use so most of the time they rely on Kiseki.

They disappeared so did the portal.

_At Fairy Tail_

"Gildarts is beaten?" Natsu screamed in disbelieve.

"Oi, flame brain that is something you can see isn't it." Gray said.

"But how ice princess?" Natsu asked.

Meanwhile the guild members closed in on the Natures Secret members.

So they had no other choice than to fight.

Sousuke charged first.

"You dare treat us this way, we only did what was told us." He said.

"Shadow wall!" he said and team Heart would be save for the time being.

They almost broke through the wall when he saw Jasmine who was getting her cards.

"She is a card mage to?" a brunette who was drunk said.

"I am linked to the world of the zodiacs they will answer my call and I need them now, I call the pig." She said (she will say this once so you understand a little of her magic most of the time she will say the last thing like 'I call on the power of the pig' or something like that.) and a human with the tail of a pig and ears and a nose of a pig and hooves appeared. He was shooting lasers from his eyes.

but a fairy had managed to grab Kiseki and got them to stop, it was Gajeel.

But as they were ready to give in a rock hit him in the stomach.

Everyone looked up to where the rock was thrown from and they saw 7 people, 4 boys and 3 girls.

"Did master sent you?" Serena asked them.

"Yes she did." Melody replied.

They walked down to the fairies.

"And you are?" Erza asked them.

"We are also members of Natures Secret." Mara said.

She turned around and attacked Gajeel earning surprised gasps from the fairies.

"You want to kill yourself kid?" Gajeel asked.

"Who is going to kill me? You?" she said.

"If you come to close I will." He replied.

"I don't think that is such a great idea Gajeel." A too well known voice said.

"Lissana?" Elfman and a crying Mira questioned.

"Yes brother, I am here to tell you to stop fighting, Master June didn't really mean to kill him, she has even healed him a little and admitted she went overboard." She said.

"You are talking like you know her." Erza said.

Lissana showed them her left lower arm and they saw the stamp of Natures Secret.

"How?" Makarov asked.

"Natures Secret has helped Wendy, Carla, Lucy and me when we were attacked by the forest Vulcan.

"But it took you away, that is what Happy told us." Natsu said.

"I think he saw me." Mara said.

"Yeah as if I could not see the difference between a girl and a forest Vulcan." Happy said.

"Don't talk when you are fighting little girl." Gajeel said.

He gave her a pillar of the iron dragon and she dodged.

"Your power is nothing compared to June her power, transform forest Vulcan." She said.

"What!?" Fairy Tail shouted in disbelieve when they saw the little girl turning into a forest Vulcan.

"Let's get out of here team Heart." Luna said "You go we will follow." Her brother continued.

"Lissana, don't run please come back to us." Elfman asked her.

Meanwhile a few fights started.

Like Erza vs the twins, Natsu vs Luna, Gajeel vs Mara, Gray vs Lukas, Mira vs Melody and Makarov vs Jerte who had a hard time.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel passed out and Erza needed to stop her fight, the members of Natures Secret disappeared one by one Jerte took Lissana with him and the others followed, Melody was the last to leave.

"Please if Lissana wants to be in Natures Secret then please take care of her." Mirajane said to Melody before she walked through the portal.

They all got through and the portal disappeared.

_A few minutes later in the café in the Natures Secret village,_

Lissana was sitting at a table she was sad, Jerte was sitting next to her.

"Are you alright?" Melody asked her.

"This was the reason why master asked you if you were sure to come with us." She continued.

"I am totally fine, never been better, My brother is against me and I made my sister cry why wouldn´t I be alright?" Lissana screamed she was angry.

"NONE OF YOU COULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING TROUGH SO DON´T TRY TO UNDERSTAND LIVE ON HAPPY WITH THIS FAMELY AND DON´T PAY ATTENTION TO ME, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?" she screamed all the fury and sadness against her old guild came out.

She heard sobbing and saw that Melody had tears in her eyes,

"I know how you feel, I felt it myself." She said while running away.

The man named Lyric stood up,

"Do you know what you did?" He asked her while stumbling towards the door and tripping over tables and chairs.

"If someone around here knows what you have been through it is Melody." One of the twins said.

"It is?" Lissana asked surprised.

"Yes she has a hard past none of us understands cause she never talks about it but when she is hurt she is really hurt." The other twin said.

Lissana stood up to go after Lyric and Melody so she ran out of the guild hall.

_Meanwhile_

"Melody?" Lyric asked when he came at her favorite spot, the place at the top of the waterfall where you could look out over the forest it always calmed her down.

"Oh, hey Lyric." She said whipping away her tears.

"She doesn´t know anything about you so she couldn´t know that you understand her pain." He said while sitting next to her.

"I know but her older sister asked me to look out for her so I was only trying to do that." Melody replied.

Lissana heard their conversation and was surprised, she decided it was not the right time to apologies and walked away back to the guild.

**So this is the chapter,**

**More than 1500 words, a long chapter in my opinion.**

**Thanks for reading and the support of you guys.**

**Okay the people**

_Melody Sonata is mine I forgot to tell that the last time_

_Luna and Lukas Eclipse are from booklover21567_

_The twins are from Maiden Warrior_

_Lyric Note is from TheEnderKat_

**have I done it right with the characters?**

**Lots of love**

**Yuki**


	9. Chapter 8 Natures Secret is a secret

**Hey Sweeties,**

**Here a new chapter**

**I have holiday next week so then I will be writing more,**

**You have to read the long authors note at the end for information about the magic of June, the first part is in Fairy Tail and Natures Secret is a little bit strange and a Secret but have fun with reading!**

* * *

><p>"Lissana…" Mira cried.<p>

"Natures Secret eh, their strong." Gray said.

"What do you mean ice princess, couldn't you handle that guy?" Natsu said.

"Of course I could flame brain, I am not the one who got his butt kicked by a girl." Gray replied.

"Silence both of you." Erza said.

"How did your fight go Erza?" a sobbing Mira asked.

"I managed to overpower them but then I could not move my body the way I wanted only with a lot of force but they disappeared before I could knock them out." Erza told them about her fight.

"Well we have to admit they are strong." Master Makarov said.

"the boy that attacked me had a hard time but he landed a few hits that really hurt." He said.

"I can't believe that little girl made light of me." An upset Gajeel said.

"Well she did manage to injurie you, but I am wondering who is their master? And how did they get so strong?" Panther Lilly asked.

"What has happened here?" a surprised Freed asked.

"We got attacked by a guild named Natures Secret who helped their members after they brought Gildarts here and were threatened by us." Levy said.

"Natures Secret?" Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen said.

"We just come back from our encounter with the magic council who told us Fairy Tail should be more careful like Natures Secret." Bixlow said.

"They told us only a few things are known from Natures Secret." Evergreen said.

"Their guild master is so powerful she could be the number 1 wizard saint." Freed said.

"Her name is June Susuki but more isn't known about her." Evergreen said.

"The number of members or the location are unknown." Bixlow said.

"How do they know what is going on then?" Erza asked.

"Their master always seems to know where she has to be, she appears at guild master meetings but always stays unknown, no one knows what she looks like." Freed said.

"I think this is strange." Makarov said.

"She is powerful, June saved me and thanks to her I am alive cause otherwise the black dragon would have killed me, I tried to date her but that turned out this way." Gildarts said mumbling almost to soft to hear.

"Heck, she is that strong?!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait, you have seen her and knows what she looks like?!" Cana said.

"Yes I do she is beautiful." Gildarts replied.

But he was asleep again so the guild was wondering who was Natures Secret and why were they so big secret?

_At Natures Secret_

Melody and Lyric came walking in and Lissana walked up to them.

"Melody, I am so sorry my emotions got the better of me and I yelled at you, can you forgive me?" Lissana asked Melody.

"Of course Lissana." Melody said while smiling.

"One last question, why does he bump in to stuff so much?" Lissana asked.

"That is not nice to ask Lissana." Carla said while the other fairies came walking to her.

"This is Lyric Note and he is blind." Melody introduced them to Lyric.

"how horrible." Wendy said.

Then June told them to come to her.

"Okay guys we have 4 new guild members, most of you have already met them but here they are." June said and the fairies walked forward.

"Wendy Marvell, Carla, Lucy Heartfilia and Lissana Strauss." She said introducing them.

"Master, you promised to tell us about your magic." Lucy reminded her.

"Yeah I did come to my office." June replied.

They walked to her office.

They were sitting in her office at her desk when June started telling them about their magic.

_in the meeting place of Natures Secret_

the doors flew open

and two girls came walking inside.

The older one is wearing a scoop necked pale yellow long sleeve shirt and a purple floral patterned maxi skirt and she has gladiator style sandals and is a little at the chubbier size and has long blond hair in a braid with purple tips and pale green eyes.

The younger one at an age of 15 or something with ginger hair with a few blue streaks in it and blue eyes she is wearing a white hoodie with a Dragon on the back with devil horns, black jeggings and a necklace with a feather on it. And an exceed flew next to her, he has an Orange Fur and has red paws and wears a blue tie and has green eyes, Also with black glasses as an accessory

They walked up to Alicia who was standing behind the bar.

"How did your mission go Julie and Phoenix?" Alicia asked them.

"Great, how did things go around here?" the younger one, Phoenix asked.

"We have four new members." Mara said while jumping up and down in front of them.

"Who are they?" Julie asked Mara.

"They are super nice and pretty." Mara said.

"their names are, Lucy Heartfilia, Lissana Strauss, Carla and Wendy Marvell." Alicia told them.

"What kind of magic do you think they use?" Phoenix asked curious.

"here I have an edition of an weakly sorcerer about Fairy Tail." A boy said.

He had a tan and muscular body was average looking with his short hair had a birthmark on the side of his neck in a shape of a bird and was wearing a dark red muscle shirt with an unbutton short sleeve brown shirt and black pants, dark brown combat boots and dark red wristbands, golden compass necklace, and has hazel colored eyes and dark red hair.

"Thanks Kon." Julie said while looking through the magazine.

"I kept it because I was interested in the magic of one of the members." He said.

"Lucy Heartfilia, a beautiful mage with the dream to become a model, is a Celestial Mage." Julie read out loud.

"Lissana Strauss, the little sister of the famous model Mirajane Strauss, uses take over magic." Phoenix read out loud to.

"Wendy Marvell, the cute young sky dragon slayer most of the time she is seen together with her exceed Carla." Drago read the information about Wendy.

"well they seems nice." A boy with gray silver eyes and atwany colored hair who wears an open blouse without a shirt so you could see his chest and shorts.

"they are nice Renin." Alicia said.

"you can better say less annoying than some other girls I know." A man said while glaring at Mara.

He had a thin body with no muscles showing and can be consider a weakling he has short hair and looks like a total nerd, Wears a tan polo shirt with a neon green sweater vest and khaki pants, striped socks with brown loafers, big round glasses, neon Green with Purple Highlights colored hair and orange eyes.

But while he may look weak his guild mates knew better than to make him angry.

"You are really nice like always Bell." Another voice sighed.

The boy who just spoke had Black hair and his eyes were something strange they had Black iris with 12 dashes of different colors around it, He wears black boots, black jeans, a black shirt, with a grey hoody above it and a black leather jacket above that. There is a necklace with a scythe, a moon, and a Dragon around his neck at all times.

"Just let him be Zephyr." Melody said.

And so they were talking a lot more while the new members were listening to June.

* * *

><p><strong>The talk with June is in the next chapter but here is another chapter not as much words as the last time and still not reviled June her magic.<strong>

**I will in the next chapter so even if you have guessed already you may guess again I will put all the hints from previous chapters in here.**

**The hints, June said a spell and an iron shield appeared, Lucy didn't know that type of magic exist and she knows Gray already, this all happens before Tenrojima and the GMG and they don't know this type of magic yet. **

**The price**

**I will write a one shot with the genre, characters, and everything you chose, it may even be a crossover but from fairy tail and another series I watch, or a one shot of Natures Secret or someone's past form Natures Secret**

**Or you may write a chapter for one of my stories of your choice it is easy if you have an account for that.**

**I will revile it in the next chapter.**

**The characters are all introduced by now I think so I will say their names again and who created them.**

_Jasmine Lionheart, Serena Kokoro, Kiseki Hana, Sousuke Kurohane, Bell Titan, Zane Strife, Taiga, Ryuu and Kon Brocks are all from Maiden Warrior._

_Melody Sonata, Zuri Heraka, Jerte Kotaro, June Susuki, Mara Kokoto and Alicia Nikato are all created by me._

_Luna and Lucas Eclipse are both frombooklover21567._

_Sapphire Star Nightshade is from Mellisa_

_Micheal Nightshade is from Nightingaledric666_

_Phoenix Callio is from whitelion20202_

_Julie Jarvis is from thenerdyworm_

_Lyrik Note is from TheEnderKat_

_Zephyr Nights is from exdude122_

_Renin Fleck__is from guest_

**I still hope that I do the characters right and forgive me if I write it down wrong I don't intend to.**

**I hope you like it and I need some ideas after this so come on with your ideas.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	10. Chapter 9 the past and secrets

**Hey sweeties,**

**Seems like none of you wanted an other guess, so yeah here is a new chapter and I will reveal June her magic,**

**Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**And I made up some teams of people who happened to become a team together so yeah please don't hate me for that and I also know that it is vacation for me but I am doing so much other stuff,**

**Like gaming, watching anime (Fairy Tail, Magi and Full metal alchemist. Absolutely awesome so if you want to see a new anime try one of those) and sleeping so yeah sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Phoenix, are you going to tell her?" Julie asked.<p>

"No, not yet at least." Phoenix replied.

They were sitting in their house, they were best friends so they live together in a house, the other members of Natures Secret also live in houses in the Natures Secret village.

"You want to know when she will find out?" Julie said.

"Yes." Phoenix said.

_With Mara and Jerte_

"Okay Jerte we are almost done, this will be such a beautiful house for them." A happy Mara said.

"Yes I think so to at least they live together." Jerte said.

They were in the house that would become Lissana, Lucy, Carla and Wendy their house.

_At Fairy Tail in the office of Makarov_

"Bisca and Alzack, I want you two to go do research on Natures Secret." Makarov said.

"Yes master." Alzack said.

"You want to know what kind of guild it is and why they let them join right?" Bisca asked.

"Yes but I also think it is a little fishy how little there is known about them so you must find out more." Makarov replied.

With that the two fairies left their masters office and set off to find out more about that mysterious guild.

_Meanwhile in the office of June_

"So what is the magic power you have and how did you got it and are there more with the same magic as you?" Lucy asked.

"I never met anyone else who used the same magic as I do, how I got it is something you don't need to know, but I am like you could see in my battle against Gildarts the iron god slayer." June told them.

"Did you learn it from a god than?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows? But your house is ready I think so I think you should go to it." June replied.

"Thanks for giving us a house, does everyone here live in houses in this small village?" Lissana asked.

"Yes, we all live here cause it is easy and we want to be a mystery as long as possible." June explained.

After they inspected their house and dropped of their stuff they were walking to the café what looked like it was the meeting point of the village.

"I want to know what kind of magic the other members of Natures Secret have." Wendy said excited.

They entered the café and were greeted by Alicia who was serving drinks to the other members.

"How do you like your house?" Mara asked them.

"It is amazing." Lucy told her.

"Well I believe it is time to introduce you to the ones you haven't met yet." Melody said while walking towards them.

"Okay, you already know team Heart, Alicia, Mara, Jerte, Zuri, Sapphire, Michael, Luna, Lucas, the twins and Zane I believe?" Melody asked them.

"Yes we do." Carla said.

"Okay here we have Lyric Note but I believe Lissana already met him." Melody introduced Lyric.

"Yes, I have." Lissana replied.

"This are Julie Jarvis and Phoenix Callio, they are a two person team." Melody said.

"Nice to meet you." Phoenix said.

"this is Bell Titan," Melody said.

"Don't be to annoying." Bell told them.

"Be a little nicer Bell." Someone said to him.

"and this is Kon Brocks." Melody said.

"Yo" Kon said towards the 4 new members.

"Here we have Zephyr Nights and Renin Fleck." Melody continued.

Zephyr didn't look up at the mention of his name.

"hey welcome to the guild." Renin said.

Lucy, Wendy, Lissana and Carla were looking around, they seemed so happy then a few exceeds stepped forward.

It were 4 exceeds, two of them were Jack and Arta. One of the other two was black with a white stomach and the other one had a red fur and red paws.

"We have 4 dragon slayers in this guild and this are their exceeds." Melody said.

"You already know Jack and Arta the others are named Drago and Night, Night is the black one and Drago the red one." Melody continued.

"Nice to meet you." Wendy said to the exceeds.

After the introduction with the other members and the party that was after it, the new members could be found close to the lake.

"It is a beautiful night." Lucy said.

"That is true." Lissana said.

"Lucy, Lissana?" Wendy said.

"Yes Wendy" they both replied.

"Well I was thinking, what if we create a team with the four of us?" Wendy said.

"That is a great idea." Lucy said.

_At that moment in June her office_

"Fairy Tail has made a move, they sent two people to investigate us." Alicia reported to June.

"Thanks Alicia, has Melody done it already?" she asked.

"Yes, the memories of our guild are almost erased, only your name and the fact that we exist are still in this world." Alicia said.

"Great, then what will you do now Fairy Tail, I would like to stay a secret for you, just cause it makes things easier." June said.

_The magic council_

"Mr. Lahar, Mr. Doranbolt!" a your soldier shouted while running towards them.

"What is it." Lahar asked him.

"The little information on Natures Secret that we have is disappearing and only their master's name remains and the fact that they exist remains." The soldier said while catching his breath.

"get a few people ready to investigate Natures Secret now." Lahar said.

June what are you up to why are you doing this? Doranbolt asks himself, has something happened? Has HE appeared? Doranbolt thought a lot about it but could not find the answers, well he was the only one who knew a few of the secrets of Natures Secret. But if he told those secrets he would regret it he knew it so he stayed silent.

June could be terrifying but at the same time she helped him when he was lost after a mission from the council and saved his life by doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>So iron god slayer magic,<strong>

**Who would have thought that? (I have cause i wrote it, it would have been a little problematic if someone had guessed it right and wanted me to write June her past cause yeah a few secrets in that to) also Doranbolt is involved with Natures Secret a little bit but that is needed for the story.**

**So how should I name the team of Lucy, Lissana, Wendy and Carla?**

**don't worry June isn't bad the things she means are in her past somewhere.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Also I am busy with a game on my tablet Knights and Dragons, maybe you know it? I am the master of the guild Fairy Tail Family there so if you want to join I would be glad, and yes my name there is Erza Scarlet.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


End file.
